Cahill's In The Future: A Cahill Guide 101
by Madrigal-in-training
Summary: If you're in the cahill family you're going to need something to help you navigate through the crazy world that is cahill drama. Lucky for you, Amy and Ian's kids made a small guide that touches some of the aspects of cahill life! Rememeber to reveiw!
1. Chapter 1

Cahill's In The Future: Cahill Guide 101

_Hey Kieran! Alec and I decided after the family reunion that you need a guide to navigate through Cahill family issues_ and who better to give you the guide than us? _So from now on you should use this guide_ cause it'll be really helpful sooner or later _as you try to survive Cahill drama._ Hope this comes in handy. _From your favorite cousins Evelyn_ and Alec_. Good Luck!_

Chapter One: Top Ten Ways To Get Out Of Trouble

This first tip is crucial in any wrongdoing= CONFIDENCE IS KEY. If you don't look guilty then less people will believe you are guilty. While this is very helpful when you deal with people who are either very stupid or don't know you well, it may backfire if you do it to someone who's very familiar with you. Still a helpful fact to know is that if you look like what you are doing is the right thing than a lot of people will believe that too.

Lying is an ancient and complicated practice worthy of much praise. But while elaborate lies are quite brilliant in their own way and to pull one off for a lengthy amount of time proves you to either be quite clever or extraordinarily lucky, the more cunning way of doing things that leaves less room for unwanted mess ups is a simple lie. So always try to stick to a version of the truth that favors you. Or give a lie that may just be halfway believable. But don't try to make up an elaborate fantasy that will most likely crumble around you.

As the Americans say, "The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Don't make lasting alliances unless you are positive of at least eighty percent of trust in him or her. Try to play your enemies against each other and attempt to enter the fray only when you can pick the playing fields.

If you do something extremely wrong and are about to be found out than retreat. Remember that retreating is not cowardly is intelligent. Fighting like an enraged Tomas will get you nowhere. Retreat and make up a plan for later.

If you're in major trouble keep your head down and don't attract attention. The best time to attack is when your enemies' guard is down.

If at first you don't succeed erase any evidence that you tried. You can never be sure when someone will find out and have a lot of blackmail to use against you.

If you can't beat them than naturally you should join them. No need to have the entire world against you. Powerful allies, even if they secretly dislike you can be helpful under the right circumstances.

Image is everything. If you act or look nice than people will think you are nice. Try to show an outside persona of you that can prove helpful. Remember people like things that are predictable. Are you angelic and kind? Aloof with a dangerous streak? Trustworthy but cunning? Pick to your advantage. After all who would accuse a model citizen who funds charity events to be a murderer? And who would ever think that a dangerous tyrannical gang leader might be a secret FBI agent fighting for good?

Scienta est Potestas. Knowledge is Power. Any kind of knowledge might just prove to be useful in the future.

Play on other people emotions. Greed, kindness, cruelty, guilt and more can be twisted to you advantage. Remember they are the puppets and you are the puppeteer. Control is vital.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Top Ten Things You Should Never Do In The Cahill Family

You should never tell Isabel Kabra to "get a life." Or insist to call her Grandma Izzy.

You should never record Bae Oh singing Justin Beiber's hit, "Oh Baby" while in the shower and then break into the Ekaterina database to send the recording digitally to every Ekat in the world.

You should never tell Natalie that Prada pink isn't in season this year and that she was wearing knock off Gucci clothes off the rack. Warning: This type of prank will probably send Natalie Kabra to shock and threaten to kill you afterwards so please call the hospital first.

You should never turn Isabel Kabra green. I mean that literally. *

You should never take a picture of Eisenhower Holt and than Photoshop it to wear a bright, hot pink dress with dark scarlet hearts and a unicorn cap that matches the Dora sneakers.

You should never compliment Dan on being intelligent. The poor guy would probably die of shock.

If your family is having a banquet you should not replace the seafood dish with live lobsters. **

You should never rope up Reagan Holt; stuff her in a giant box, than ship her off to Guatemala. No matter how annoying you might find that purple suit of hers.

Despite the utter brilliance of the idea you should not make plays that reenact the clue hunts and "borrow" Isabel Kabra's outfit so you can cover it in fish blood for a "live prop." ***

You should not hang a sign in front of the library that forbids red haired, jade green eyed people whose name is Amy Cahill from stepping a foot into the library until further notice. ****

*We actually tried that in "_Cahill's In The Future: Family Reunion"_ but we got in loads of trouble for it when we got home so I'd advise against this idea. ~Alec

**Ditto to this as well. ~_Evelyn_

*** It was from the shark scene from _"In Too Deep" _book six of the 39 Clue series.

**** This stunt may or may not kill you. To be honest it has a lot bigger chance of killing you when Amy Cahill finds out. We are not responsible for any fatal injury, deaths, painful wounds, lawsuit and/or attack by a book. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Things You Should Do In Ten Terrifying Situations

By Alec Cahill

you find an angry Cahill female; Isabel Kabra, Amy Cahill, Natalie Kabra, and Evelyn Cahill are good examples; walking toward you with a "I- am- going- to- rip- you- apart- with- my- bare- hands- and- feed- you –to –my –dogs –while –I –laugh –at –your –pain" expression than you should do the only honorable, manly thing left to you. Turn around in the opposite direction and run like hell.

If Uncle Dan ever offers you anything to eat that he cooked himself save yourself from an early death of being poisoned by turning around and running as far away as you can get at the fastest you can run. You know, sometimes I wonder if he's actually a secret Lucian trained in the art of poison making.

If Aunt Natalie offers to take you shopping remember to bring a few extra dozen cars and your own private army to carry home all the things she's going to buy.

Never agree to an arm wrestling contest with the Holts unless you enjoy getting maimed.

If for any reason you find Isabel Kabra is angry at you, go find a safe secure rock to hide under for the next, say fifty years?

If Amy drags you to the library with her remember to bring a pillow and some snacks cause it's going to be a long trip.

Never tell Jonah that you dislike his music. You'll never hear the end of it.

Despite what Uncle Hamilton said it turns out that Americans don't actually "live" in their living room.

No matter how true it is, if you tell any of the Sterling's that despite beings an Ekat, they lack quite a bit of common sense, they actually feel insulted!

Apparently Americans don't just take baths in their bathroom either. It also serves as a loo! Who knew?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Top Five Awful Things About Having An older Brother By Evelyn CahillBig brothers are always too protective when it comes to younger siblings. Alec for example has an annoying white knight complex and can't seem to understand that I can take care of myself. This seems to come into effect a lot if I am near a boy. I swear he lives just to intimidate my potential boyfriends. Knowing Alec this is as much for amusement as it is to protect me.

My brother is intelligent. Really he is. But sometimes Alec can kind of miss the obvious here common sense is needed. I have this best friend named Adriana and we've known each other practically our whole life. She's not a Cahill but very much a part of this family. Anyway Alec and Adriana kind of argue… a lot. It's actually a family rumor that Adriana's first words were, "Alec's bothering me!" Anyway although neither of them knows it I am positive that they're secretly in love. Why else would Alec feel angry when Ad dated that guy from French class? And why would Ad always scowl when his many annoying admirers surrounded Al? Now if only I can convince them to agree with me.

As said before, I really dislike by brothers unofficial fan club if only for the fact that my locker is next to Alec's and I can't get my texts in time for maths if they keep fawning over him. Besides seeing him surrounded by girls makes Adriana furious and like a good friend I must stand beside her in her falling love life, even if she has no idea that she's in love with him. Personally I don't understand what Ad, or any girl for that matter sees in him. Sure he's good-looking, rich, and can be charming when he wants to but believe me they haven't seen him in the mornings and there is _nothing _charming in at that if you see him then. But to stop all the fan girls I might just be desperate enough to lock my best friend and twin in a room together and refuse to let them out until they fix their annoying feelings.

Alec can be such a pest sometimes. I suppose all brothers are one time or another but I cannot abide having a pest around. The fact that Al calls me a pest, as well des not help matters.

5.I don't know about you but my brother is too perfect for his own good. Although I would die rather than admit it I sometimes do feel a shred of envy at his devil may care attitude. Nothing ever seems to ruffle Al; he looks, acts and seems utterly perfect. As his twin I know his faults better than anyone so I can attest to the fact that yes my all to perfect seeming brother is human. Still sometimes it sucks when you see everyone automatically decide that Alec Cahill is a demigod in his own right.

_I hope everyone enjoyed this new series. I know the guide is somewhat short but it is a guide after all. I am now working on another story, which will hopefully, came out before Christmas. Honestly I'm torn between the idea of another 39 clues story or a Harry potter one but I'll decide soon. Until then review!_


	5. Chapter 5

Cahill's Into the Future: A Cahill's guide 101

Chapter 5: The Unofficial Rules To Being A Lucian

By Alec Cahill

Rule #1: I shall reverie to my superiors.

Rule # 2: Only Lucian's of higher rank, Isabel Kabra, and people who are just plain scary are my superiors.

Rule #3: All children that are Lucian's start their ranking with a peer status while all non-Lucian start with a below status.

Rule #4: Peer and below status are accounted by a multitude of reasons that are Cahill blood, financial accounts, parentage, the quality of ones smirk, etc.

Rule #5: You may not tell any of the rules to an outsider.

Rule #6: You must never wear pink in Lucian board meetings.

Rule #7: You must be arrogant and self-centered and prove that you are so.

Rule #8: You must bully people who are weaker than you.

Rule #9: You must backstab at least one friend per month.

Rule #10: Manipulation, lies, and cruelty are necessities in Lucian life. Generosity, honesty, and kindness are a no-no.

Rule #11: If you do something completely and utterly against the rules but you don't get caught doing it then, it's totally OK to do it.

Rule #12: Whenever you talk to a below status than please remember to keep a smug and superior tone.

Rule #13: Lucian's always dress fashionably, or at least look impressive.

Rule #14: Admitting to a weakness is for FLO. For Losers Only.

Rule #15: Lucian's do not have stuffed animals unless the toys are to practice horrible and evil experiments on.

Made by the Lucian branch of Moscow, we hope this helps young and blooming Lucian's to reach their full evil potentials. For more information please check out these books below.

_The Basic Art Of Poisons _by the Miranda Genesis Company

_How To Control Your Minions _by Derek Evans

_A Mask Of Life _by the Miranda Genesis Company

_101 Ways To Painfully Kill Your Enemies _by Isabel Kabra

_World Domination and You! _By Charles Rosenberg

_Cahill's Guide 101 _by Alec and Evelyn Cahill

_If At First You Don't Succeed Lie, Lie, Again! _ By the Evil Masters Of Tomorrow Inc.

_Easy Ways To Take Over The World _by Luke Mason

Again we would like to thank you for reading our publication and a special recognition to Alec and Evelyn Cahill for putting this in their Guide.


	6. Chapter 6

Cahill's In The Future: A Cahill Guide 101Chapter 6: List of Things That Lucians Are Forbidden To Do By: Isabel Kabra **Copied by Alec **_and Evelyn Cahill_

Lucians are forbidden to celebrate International Day of Peace. **Hey didn't a Lucian invent that particular holiday? **_Yeah, but Isabel would never admit to that._

Lucians are not allowed to keep adorable or fluffy pets such as bunnies, puppies, kittens, etc. **Don't we count as half Lucians?** _Yeah, so the rules would affect us too right?_ **Right… I think. Want to get a fluffy white bunny to annoy Isabel.** _And name is Izzy? Definitely!_

_3. _Lucians must adhere to a strict dress code. No plaid or colorful stripes. _Hey Al, when are we visiting dear grandma Izzy again?_ **Christmas, I think.** _So I'll get our plaid and stripes outfit ready? _**Of course and don't forget the custom plaid suit especially tailored to fit our new fluffy bunny, Izzy. **

Lucians are forbidden to befriend an Ekat, Tomas, Janus or Madrigal. **Isn't Kieran a Janus?** _You're right! And we haven't visited cousin Ki in a long time either, have we?_ **So now we're going to Beverley Hills?** _I'll call the pilot._

5. Lucians should not donate to charity events. _So I suppose we should go and call the Red Cross or Green peace. _**You read my mind little sister, you read my mind perfectly. **

Lucians eat only a strict diet to keep them healthy. No chocolate, cake, cookies, etc. **Want a chocolate chip cookie?** _I'd love one actually; the more chocolate chips in it the better._

Lucians always go with the natural look because all of us have been born beautiful. _You've got to be kidding me! The poseur, she's had like four face-lifts!_

Lucians are forbidden to follow actions by anyone who is not a Lucian in history. Follow role models such as Henry IV or Napoleon. _Henry the fourth?_ _Wasn't he the one who beheaded like all of his enemies? And had six wives?_ **Well it's obvious then that our dear grandma Izzy wants us to be heartless, perverted murderers with bad taste in clothes. Honestly Ev, how could you not know?** _Ok, that is just plain sick, really, really sick. _

Lucians are forbidden from reading or watching anything about things that don't exist such as vampires, werewolves, wizards, etc. Fantasy books like Harry Potter are also forbidden. _Hey, Al guess what my favorite new book is_. **Harry Potter?** _Exactly. _

10. Lucians are forbidden from eating common food that peasants feast on such as pizza. **Ev, can I borrow your cell for a minute. I think I need to call the pizza delivery store.** _

_**Ok I just want to apologize for this chapter, which wasn't as good as I had expected. I was just so busy in between chapters of **__Cahill's In The Future: A Cahill's Choice__** so I decided to just post this up as a stress reliever or something because of all the school work. **_


	7. Chapter 7

Cahill's In The Future: A Cahill's Guide 101

Chapter 7: Report Cards

**By Alec Cahill**

**Classes Teacher Grade**

Poison Making Mr. Jonathon Hathaway A-

Survival Instincts Mr. Jason Terrion A+

Foreign Languages Ms. Melikwitz A

Subterfuge, Espionage, and Intelligence 101 Unregistered Information A

Combat Practice Mr. Jason Terrion A+

Weapons Arsenal General William Fitzpatrick A

Music Harmony Madame Tennyson B+

Cahill History Mr. Richard Johnson A-

Diplomatic Etiquette Madame Tennyson A+

English Language Arts Ms. Rosslea Jamieson A+

Mathematics/ Geography Mr. Richard Johnson A

Technology Class Mr. Alberto Carson A-

Enemy Handling Mr. Jonathon Hathaway A-

Self-Defense General W. Fitzpatrick A+

Manipulations Mr. Jonathon Hathaway A+

**Required Material~ **

_The Basic Art Of Poisons _by the Miranda Genesis Company

_A Mask Of Life _by the Miranda Genesis Company

_101 Ways To Painfully Kill Your Enemies _by Isabel Kabra

_World Domination and You! _By Charles Rosenberg

_If At First You Don't Succeed Lie, Lie, Again! _By the Evil Masters Of Tomorrow Inc.

_Intermediate Manipulation _By Luke Mason

_Top Ten Ways To Break Into the White House _by Luke Mason

_Illegal Asian Black Markets And Where To Find Them _by Fiske Cahill

_Hand-To-Hand Combat _By Jason Shepherd

_Different Language Conceptions In The Twentieth Century_ by the Rose Stone Foundation

_Kaplan English Textbook_ By Kaplan Company

**Teacher Comments **

Poison Making~ Alexander understands the basic concept of poisons and their effect on the human body perfectly as well as how to make them. What he has trouble with seems to be his natural reluctance to slip a poison into someone.

Survival Instincts~ Alexander is undoubtedly one of the most talented students I have ever had the pleasure to teach. He may in fact be the best, only surpassed by his mother, with an unbelievable natural ability in him. With razor sharp instincts always honed and on guard from his hours of dedication to the subject, he will make a fine agent one day.

Foreign Languages~ Alec is quite a character, and gets a perfect understanding of languages. He grasps the concepts quickly and has an uncanny ability to mimic a native of the language yet his stiff unfamiliarity with those languages makes him less than the perfect pupil. He seems to have an inner loathing at having to adapt to a new change.

Subterfuge, Espionage, and Intelligence 101~ While perhaps not inheriting his fathers copious talent for the art, Alexander has nonetheless managed to correctly master each and every part of the lesson. Nothing needs to be changed.

Combat Practice~ I see no reason for him to change what already is an excellent amount of work accomplished. He has certainly proved himself his mother's son.

Weapons Arsenal~ with decent reflexes and an excellent eye for aim, Alexander is progressing nicely toward his weapons training. He seems to have a bit of a difficulty attacking a recognizable target. While his loyalty is commendable, in a fight a single moment of hesitation over morals or emotions can cost you your life and Alexander has not understood that.

Music Harmony~ Alexander has passable skills concerning the musical arts however he has relatively no patience or respect for the subject. He cannot understand the importance of music within our culture and fails on that note.

Cahill History~ Alex's photographic memory help him memorize pages of facts with a natural ease but he fails to understand or appreciate the developments and effects of history around us. It does not help that he has been prone to taking an occasional nap in my class.

Diplomatic Etiquette~ With Alexander's innate ability to be naturally charming as well as his faultless decorum, he is definitely the ideal student in the subject. It is clear that he inherited both his mother's respect and his father's charisma and he would make a wonderful addition the United Nations.

English Language Arts~ an excellent student. Alec has undoubtedly inherited his mother's love for knowledge and reading in general. Astounding in a boy of his age.

Mathematics/ Geography~ He definitely has the brains to excel in this subject yet his general dislike of it holds him back from fully embracing his studies.

Technology Class~ Decent work and a particular talent for creating forgeries in the net. Alec will never be known as a techno wizard but he is more than sufficient to hold his own.

Enemy handling~ Alexander is passable. However he must put more effort into his treatment of prisoners. He does not seem to have the required force necessary.

Self- Defense~ His casual aptitude for this subject is quite impressive. His physical abilities are top notch, as intense as his mothers, and he fully immerses himself into his studies.

Manipulations~ He seems to have a perfect mask on at all time, an essential part in manipulation. A very good job in class. No other changes needed.

_I'm sorry for how long it took me to update this. Rest assured that the next chapter as well as a following one on Evelyn's report card will be posted shortly. I'm actually quite busy now what with school, homework, and the Social Studies oral presentation that I still haven't finished. I'm also working on three fanfics currently while making the foundation work for another three, which I have, to both type __and__ post. I want to continue with my work but I'll have to prioritize to make sure that I can keep up my straight A's or my mom will completely revoke computer privileges. If you review though, I might be tempted to work faster. _


	8. Chapter 8

Cahill's In The Future: A Cahill's Guide 101

Chapter 8: Things I Learned From The First Five Adventures

By Alec Cahill

**Things I Learned From** _**A Maze Of Bones**_

It is always a good idea to go on a treasure hunt around the world when you have no resources, no idea whatsoever on what you should be looking for, and megalomaniac psychos who call themselves your relatives out for your blood following you, just because your dear departed grandmother said so.

You can never trust the Korean man in the black suit.

Always enlist the aid of a person wearing a snake nose ring. They're least likely to tattle tale to the police on you.

Naturally if a lawyer whom you know absolutely _nothing_ about offers you a clue then you should jump at the chance to listen.

If a museum specializing in Benjamin Franklin exploded then the guy in the purple running suit is to be blamed.

International celebrities make the best liars. Especially when your au pair is in love with one.

It's always the Kabra's fault. Period.

If you stumble into secret weapons room in a stronghold with the Lucian crest on it then please feel free to "borrow" any dangerous looking weapons.

The dark, dangerous, gloomy Catacombs under Paris, which are coincidentally, filled with old bones I the best place for a warm family get together with your homicidal relatives.

The best time to climb a church while searching for a long lost clue is during a thunderstorm.

**Things That I Learned From **_**One False Note**_

Au pairs make the best lookouts/ Accomplices when you want to break into a rich pop stars hotel suite and "borrow" a book.

When in doubt, jump off a hotel balcony!

Austrian monks seem to get really testy if you steal their sacred cookie recipes.

When you nearly die in a Catacomb once than it is definitely a good idea to visit another Catacomb, especially when your crazy Korean uncle is in there.

Always check your pet's collars just in case they have a tracking device planted on it by one of your insane family members.

If you see a big, overly expensive, extremely impressive looking yacht then ten bucks says that it belong to the Cobras.

Always look under a canal to check if your mega paranoid family left any cool Janus strongholds lying around.

Kabra's have very bad musical skills. The Mozart piece that Ian Cobra played in Fidelo Rocco's mansion was bad enough to start a fire.

If you find a Japanese sword then you should immediately head to Japan. Likewise if you find a bunch of French fries then it's off to Paris!

**Things That I Learned From **_**The Sword Thief**_

You know that people are seriously obsessed with you when they steal your passports and go to Tokyo dressed as Amy and Dan Cahill.

There's a reason that the public shouldn't be allowed on a train track. You know because of the _trains._

Turns out that the Yakuza aren't the best hosts in the family. Something to do with being related to Hideyoshi I think.

The best people to team up with are the ones who you know want to kill you. For example the infamous Kabra children.

If the Korean guy tells you to not go into the hedge maze than you should totally go in there. Especially if you are fond of biting dogs named after the hero in a classical show of vampire hunters. Go Buffy!

You should always check the scribbles/ drawings of any of your dead relatives. Just in case that they have a secret clue hidden inside.

There's always a cool chamber hidden in a cave. If you're lucky it might even be filled with loads of gold.

If you can't trust your murdering, heartless, evil, insane, homicidal relatives that the Kabra's definitely are, than whom can you trust?

If your Korean uncle suddenly dies in a rock explosion than you shouldn't worry. There's no way Alistair will ever die in anything less than the most respectable, clean manner. Cave-ins just won't cut it.

If you see two old people coming than you should spy on their conversation. Senior citizens cannot be trusted!

**Things That I Learned From **_**Beyond The Grave**_

When you find an amazing gold statue that's being sold for a price that seems to good to be true than it probably is.

Always check your umbrella stand. You never know when it might hold a secret Ekaterina key to help break into their base.

Again. Old men are evil. Also how did Bae Oh survive that long? I mean he's the uncle of Alistair Oh and that guy's not exactly in the prime of his youth if you know what I mean.

Never trust an old lady who drives a car as badly as your twisted teen au pair.

If a person who professes to help you suddenly appears out of nowhere and another person who also professes to help you comes out of nowhere than you know something's wrong with that picture.

I know that there are some people who adore ancient history but getting your self locked into a pyramid is just taking that obsession to far.

Always keep a piece of raw fish to distract animals with you. You know just in case your crazy cousin Jonah wants to leave you abandoned in a island and you want to become friends with a crocodile you just met.

Hot Egyptian guys and their grandmothers are always after your money.

If you don't know how to breathe underwater or are not half fish than may I suggest you don't try to use a submarine to travel dangerous depths with your Ekat uncle just to gain clues.

A story is never interesting unless you get a wicked, mysterious coded letter from your now deceased grandmother.

**Things That I Learned From **_**The Black Circle**_

If a poem tells you to go to Russia than you should jump on a plane and head straight to the Mother Land of Europe then.

Madrigal apparentley have an obsession with breaking things so it is usually in a hero or heroines best course of action is to move from one place to another every other day.

It's kind of hard for a huge Tomas teen wearing a purple jumpsuit as his usualt form of clothing to go on spying missions.

If you want to go look for obscure clues than you should check Volograd or Yekaterinburg. The weirder the name, the more likely it is that you will find what you are looking for.

Royal famalies have a tendency to get murdered a lot. Probably because most of them are Cahill's and don't have much manners.

It's always fun to climb up support beams. Especially when they are almost twent stories high and inside onme of Russia's mst famous monuments.

If you ever meet a guy who calls himself Rasputin than chances are that he's a Cahill. Members of said family apparntley also enjoy wacky names to go withtheir homicidial tendencies.

Most families enjoy playing scrabble or Monopoly on a Friday night. Cahill's on the other hand enjoy playing "break into another relatuives stronghold and steal all their clues!"

One Lucian had a name called Nataliya Ruslanovna Radova which is a perfect example of why Cahill's should not rule the world. I mean who names their kid that? You're in the Twentieth century people.

Madrigals have a tendency for apppearing at the oddest times, especialloy when they are neither wanted nor needed.

_I hope that you all like the story and make sure to leave loads of reveiws. Also around November I would like to post up my next new fanfic __**Dark Lords R Us.**__So you'll have to wait a while for my next posting. Sorry. _


	9. Chapter 9

Cahill's In The Future: A Cahill's Guide 101

Chapter 9: Report Cards

_By: Evelyn Cahill _

**Classes Teacher Grade**

Poison Making Mr. Jonathon Hathaway A+

Survival Instincts Mr. Jason Terrion A

Foreign Languages Ms. Melikwitz A-

Subterfuge, Espionage, and Intelligence 101 Unregistered Information A+

Combat Practice Mr. Jason Terrion A

Weapons Arsenal General William Fitzpatrick A

Music Harmony Madame Tennyson B+

Cahill History Mr. Richard Johnson B

Diplomatic Etiquette Madame Tennyson A

English Language Arts Ms. Rosslea Jamieson B

Mathematics/ Geography Mr. Richard Johnson A+

Technology Class Mr. Alberto Carson B+

Enemy Handling Mr. Jonathon Hathaway A

Self-Defense General W. Fitzpatrick A

Manipulations Mr. Jonathon Hathaway A++

**Required Material~ **

_The Basic Art Of Poisons _by the Miranda Genesis Company

_A Mask Of Life _by the Miranda Genesis Company

_101 Ways To Painfully Kill Your Enemies _by Isabel Kabra

_World Domination and You! _By Charles Rosenberg

_If At First You Don't Succeed Lie, Lie, Again! _By the Evil Masters Of Tomorrow Inc.

_Intermediate Manipulation _By Luke Mason

_Top Ten Ways To Break Into the White House _by Luke Mason

_Illegal Asian Black Markets And Where To Find Them _by Fiske Cahill

_Hand-To-Hand Combat _By Jason Shepherd

_Different Language Conceptions In The Twentieth Century_ by the Rose Stone Foundation

_Kaplan English Textbook_ By Kaplan Company

**Teacher Comments **

Poison Making~ Evelyn is utterly brilliant, there is no other way to praise her genius. She has nothing that she needs to approve in this subject.

Survival Instincts~ She is definetley impossible to sneak up on and the way she moves makes absolutley no silence. But while she is as silent as a shadow, her natural talents for surviving a conflict that she can't manage to sbneak away from aren't top notch.

Foreign Languages~ Evelyn has a good grasp on many of the languanges if not an uncanny ability to mimic it perfectley like her brother. However she is progressing quite nicley although I would appreciate it if she does not make fun of the foreign acccents.

Subterfudge, Espionage, and Intellegence 101~ She is quite definetley her fathers daughter. I have rareley seen such talent and natural evasiaveness, Evelyn will one day make a brilliant and cunning spy.

Combat Practice~ Evelyn has a good aptitude for lithe dodging and excellent quick strikes but she needs to boost up her muscle power. In a fight with more than one quick opponent, her chances of winning would be slim indeed if she cannot pack a punch powerful enough that when a man goes down, he stays down.

Weapons Arsenal~ Evelyn needs to work on her grip when dealing with the machines in general but she has a very good eye for aim and has no reservations against shooting to maim or kill a person.

Music Harmony~ Evelyn has a delightful ear for music and a wonderful singing voice but rarely catches the tune or the meaning of what she is singing. Music is an art but I believe she looks at it more as a repitition of verses and I feel that she does not devote enough care to the subject.

Cahill History~ Evelyn is a bright, often attentive girl with absolutley no patience to speak of. She always prefers movement as usually the work about the glories of the past become tedious to her. It is also rather insulting that she feels the justification to bring a comfortable pillow and proceeds to nap- or as she claims meditate- during my class.

Dimplomatic Etiquette~ Evelyn is naturally charming and witty with a flair for dramatics that both inspire and impress. She is a bit prone to speaking more often than needed however and needs to learn how to still her tongue.

English Language Arts~ She performs only the minimum amount of work allowed to pass this course and has no appreciation at all for literature. She does however have fresh modern insight into the classics as she prefers to point out all the stupidity in the decisions that the main characters have made. One of her favorite characters to critisize seems to be _Romeo Montague_ followed by every character in _Wuthering Heights._

Mathematics/ Geography~ Evelyn has quite evidentley inherited her uncle Dan's ease with numbers. She seems quite literally to be a human calculater and definetley one of the most talented students I have ever had the pleasure to teach in my lifetime.

Technology Class~ I feel that Ev would produce higher results in this class if she actually paid more attention to me than she did to the shopping website.

Enemy Handling~ Evelyn is on her way to treating different hostages perfectley. She still has a bit of compunction over ethical issues- no doubt under the influence of her brother Alexander- but is progressing quite well in class.

Self Defense~ Evelyn is getting much better results this semester after the copious amounts of tutelage that Alexander has provided for her. She may have trouble trusting me but thankfully she always takes her brothers support and more importantly advice to heart. I suppose I should be grateful that Alexander was so willing to teach her.

Manipulations~ Brilliant! There's no other way to say this. She has already progressed far beyond her age expectations- and that's saying something considering that these are Madrigal _and_ Lucian expectations- but the student has already started to surpass the teacher! I remain confident that Evelyn is one of the best manipulators of her year and perhaps many other years as well at the rate she's going.

_Thank you to everyone who read the last chapter and reviewed on it. This will be my second to last chapter, as I plan on making the tenth chapter my final. If you people have any ideas than please mention them in you reviews. Some of you may not like Evelyn's grades that much. It's just that Evelyn isn't as good a student in some subjects as Alec; her talents lay in real world abilities. The point is that although they are twins Alec and Evelyn are essentially two different people with different interests, hopes, talents, weaknesses, etc. Also review this chapter immediately. _


	10. Chapter 10

Cahill's In The Future: Cahill's Guide 101

Chapter 10: Thanks From Kieran

The grounds of the Cahill ancestral home were beautiful, a true and impressive legacy from the previous ancestors. Tall trees of oak, holly, and cedar dotted around the landscape with a stunning array of vivid and bright flowers that were planted with meticulous care grew around them. The grass was lush and green; the usually fickle England skies above it a perfect shade of Caribbean blue. In the distance you could hear the rhythmic bubbling of a river that hid beyond the trees and was filled with clear stones that could be seen from above. In short the place looked like the epitome of the beauty of nature; a true utopia.

Kieran noticed all this as he followed the butler's instructions to the meadow where his cousins were now. He stepped gracefully over a branch lying below him and let his hands trace the small tendrils of ivy stealthily climbing the dark beech wood tree. There was no doubt in his mind as his alert chocolate brown eyes observed the stillness and beauty before him. His cousins truly had a beautiful home.

He continued walking until he finally stepped into a wide clearing a second later. The man he had received the instructions from had been correct. His cousins as well as a man that he presumed to be their often-mentioned tutor, Mr. Terrion, were standing in the clearing about to perform some type of exercise. He considered notifying them of his presence before discarding the thought. They were completely immersed in their task; it would most likely just annoy them if he distracted them now. Kieran stepped behind the cedar tree as he quietly observed his cousins.

Alec was the closest toward him, yet still far enough away that he wouldn't immediately notice Kieran hiding. He appeared relaxed, but then again the handsome Cahill teen always looked composed, like he had just received a relaxing massage or read a good book. His dark hair was slightly ruffled and yet he looked no less perfect for that small fact; indeed the slight imperfection only served to make the teen look even more attractive. He could only hope to be that cool and good-looking as Al when he was older, Kieran thought with a small amount of envy. Looking at the guy, you'd think that he didn't have a care in the world. But even now, under the bright sunlight in such a beautiful day, Alec's jade green eyes were alert and filled with a calculating sort of intelligence as he observed his twin. Despite being several yard away, Kieran could easily glimpse the glimmer of approval in his cousin's eye.

Evelyn was at the center of the clearing now, performing what looked like a series of difficult and complicated Olympic type gymnastics. Her every move was fluid, her slender doll like limbs graceful and elegant. He couldn't help but be transfixed as a few of Evelyn's shimmering reddish gold curls came loose from her ponytail and framed her delicate aristocratic features giving her a unnatural otherworldly look like she was a particular fey. He hand movements were quick if not particularly strong and Kieran took a moment to wonder how a girl looking as innocent as Evelyn did could probably cause more damage with those small jabs than most wrestlers would manage in a full out punch. By applying the right amount of force in the rapid attacks and hitting the perfect place in the body, she could effectively cut off several central nerves and cause considerable damage. Kieran took a moment to continue observing her. His lithe cousin was certainly not to be underestimated, childlike beauty or not. She continued practicing for a few more moments before suddenly looking up and catching sight of him.

"Ki?" Evelyn said surprised, but not unhappy as she walked toward her young Janus cousin. Said boy looked equally surprised to see her there before he smiled and walked out form behind the tree. Behind her, Alec had caught sight of them and after a brief discussion with his teacher he also walked up while Mr. Terrion turned and headed the other way.

"Kieran," Alec said by greeting, his tone slightly surprised and pleasant, "We didn't know you were coming." The teen had replaced his usual impassive mask with a more friendly if a bit hesitant one. Evelyn didn't seem to have any of Alec's greeting reservations however.

"It's so awesome seeing you," Evelyn added cheerfully as she practically bounced over to him for a hug, "You look great by the way. I love what you're wearing Ki. Now if only Al could get that good of a fashion taste." She nodded toward his sky blue vintage T, simple Abercrombie jeans and dark black Yankees baseball cap.

"It's good to see you guys too," Kieran said, meaning it. He had formed a sort of worship thing going on where the twins were concerned ever since their last visit at Kabra mansion. They were like the older sibling he never got to have.

"Why would I need good fashion taste if you're the one who chooses my outfits for me?" Alec asked, his British tone amused and yet still impeccably polite as he looked at his sister. Evelyn rolled her eyes at her brother's question.

"That's not the point," she said exasperated, "You should know how to properly dress yourself in general."

"Last time I checked I could put on clothes just fine. I'm not wearing shoes in my hands and pants on my head am I?" Alec retorted than quickly added as he saw Evelyn on the verge of a lecture, "How's Aunt Cathy by the way? Do they know when the baby will come?" Evelyn turned toward Kieran with interest, effectively forgetting her former ire with her twin just moments ago.

"They say he or she'll come in a month. That's why I came by the way. Mom was driving me crazy back home and I think dads on the verge of a breakdown. I've never seen him this nervous before," Kieran said easily as they walked to the garden bench near the fountain out front, "They've already chosen the names though. It's going to be Nathaniel if it's a boy and Sienna after mom's aunt if it's a girl. Thank god, I convinced them that Dominique would never fit for the baby."

"They don't know if the baby is a boy or a girl?" Evelyn asked surprised.

"Nope," Kieran shook his head, "They want it to be a surprise. By the way I love the gift you sent me. It was a lot of help."

"The gift?" Alec asked confused before a light of understanding came into his eyes, "Oh that Cahill 101 thing. I'd forgotten all about it. It was meant as a joke actually, but I'm glad you liked it."

"I did. It taught me more than you think," Kieran answered taking out a small worn book from his back pocket. It was dark green and not very thick but the faded cover showed that it had been read often and taken very good care of.

"I remember that book," Evelyn exclaimed taking the small book from Kieran's hands ad flipping through a few of the entries as a maid brought out a large dish of chocolate chip cookies, "Me and Alec used to take turns writing in this thing." Kieran examined the cookies for a minute before he replied.

"Evelyn, those cookies wouldn't happen to have made from your mom's secret recipe, could it?" Kieran asked hopefully although Evelyn just chuckled.

"They are," she informed him gleefully, Amy's cookie recipe had become famous among the family, as it was completely delicious and made so rarely by the cook, "Mum made us some before she had to go on her trip to Moscow. But you have to share with me and Alec of course."

"Okay," Kieran replied, his voice innocent as he looked at the girl in front of him, "I really did love the book by the way. Especially chapter ten."

"Chapter ten?" Evelyn repeated looking puzzled, "I thought there were only nine chapters in the story." Kieran changed his expressions into one of confusion, arching his eyebrows in an angle of hesitancy.

"Oh, you didn't know?" Kieran asked his voice surprised although he quickly continued before the look on Evelyn's face could turn stormy. The girl was _scary_ when she was didn't know something. "Alec put in the tenth chapter. It was rather amusing really. It had a few pictures form your fifth birthday party I think…"

Kieran let his voice trail off slowly as Evelyn turned toward her brother, her features furious and her stunning amber eyes filled with pure anger. The pictures of Evelyn's fifth birthday had a small scene where the birthday girl promptly burst into tears when the clown handed her a balloon unicorn rather than the balloon glow in the dark light saber sword that she had wanted. (Hey, no one had ever claimed that Evelyn Cahill was a normal girl)

It was probably one of the most embarrassing parts of Evelyn's life, something that no one who valued their life mentioned the infamous event (or famous depending on how you chose to look at it) ever again- if she around of course. Kieran was only partly lying though. Alec did in fact have a few pictures (not that he planned on Evelyn ever finding out about that little piece of information) but he had certainly not given it to Kieran. From the obviously angry expression on the girls face it became clear as to why Alec wasn't that fond of his sister finding out.

It became even clearer when he swiped a couple of cookies (Why flee on an empty stomach?) and ran in the other direction as fast as possible. (Smart move, Kieran thought admiringly) A minute later Evelyn jumped up to follow him saying things in Persian that really weren't meant for the ears of someone as young as Kieran. Said boy blissfully reached out to grab a cookie from the still nearly filled tray. He had lied about the tenth chapter naturally but now that Alec and Evelyn were so busy, the entire tray was his! Happily munching on another cookie, he reached a hand into his pocket and pulled out the worn green book. This book had taught him something after all.

Thank you to all those who have read this book and reviewed. This is going to be the final chapter of Cahill 101 and I hope that all if you have enjoyed the series. I would really appreciate it if you guys took the time to review. Again, thanks for reading!


End file.
